


Spy in the DMD

by LordGrimwing



Series: No Home Stories [7]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: DMD (Decepticon Medical Division), Terror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordGrimwing/pseuds/LordGrimwing
Summary: So, Agent 113 was caught by the DJD and 'justly' punished. But what would happen in Shattered Glass? What happens to the DMD when Agent 113 decides to do more than pass information to the Autobots?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by SilverScrap here on AO3, who asked to see the DMD and agent 113 (yes, I trying to at least not tell you who it is, just for those of you who haven't read volume 10 yet).
> 
> Also, this was written in 20-30 minutes.

“Vos? Are you in here?” Kaon call, stepping into the work-space the gray and purple pathologist shared with the rest of the DMD. The blind therapist reached out for chair he knew would be leaning against his own desk, only for his fingers to close around nothing.

“Seriously?” He asked of no one in particular. “There is a blind mech who works here too. You all can’t just rearrange my stuff whenever you feel like it.” Gingerly, he followed his desk’s edge until he bumped into his chair, cursing at the pain it caused on his neural net. He’d come here to find the newest member of the team, not fall victim to others’ foolishness.

“Vos, really, if you’re in here, I need you to say something and follow me. Tarn wishes to go over your performance report.” Kaon waited, not really expecting anything. As the devout believer he was, Vos spoke almost exclusively in primal vernacular. And even though most could only understand the gist of what he said, Vos took every chance he had to talk. If the skinny little mech hadn’t made himself known now, he probably wasn’t here.

The therapist turn to leave, and tripped. Unprepared for the accident, Kaon failed to brake the fail, face plate becoming far too intimate with the stainless steel floor. For a few moments, he lay twitching on the ground as systems rebooted and found equilibrium after the jolt.

When he was able, Kaon reached out, feeling for the object he’d stumbled over. Servos latching around a cylindrical metal shape, he pulled, attempting to get a better idea of what the offending hazard was.

Groaning stopped him. And Vos’s distinctive breathing could be heard rattling near by. Kaon froze, suddenly realizing it was his team mate’s leg he held, and it was slick with its own fluids. Gasping, the therapist scrambled back, horrified by the feel of energon on his hands. He gagged as the scent of freshly spilt energon reached him. Fringes of panic starting to settle in, Kaon tried scrambling to his peds, only to have four paws pounce on him and a sticky tongue began lapping at his face.

“Pet?” The tame turbo-fox licked with more fervor, pawing at the mech who cared for it in an attempt to get him to lie back, thus putting his helm into a better angle to lick at.

“We need to get out of here! We need to find Tarn!” Kaon whispered at the mechanimal, as if it could understand. “I can't tell what’s happened to Vos on my own.” Panic started taking hold.

“Good think I can show you exactly what the primalist abomination felt.” The words were hissed right into Kaon’s audio receptor. A transformation sequence followed, sounding almost as if it . . . came from . . . his lap.

“Believe me, this’ll be fun.” Chuckled the small mech now crouched where Kaon’s pet was only moments before. He was darkly colored, and mottled green and gray in almost the same pattern as the mechanimal. “We’re going to start with that annoying voicebox so you can’t scream.” Changing back into his turbo-fox form, Agent 113 lunged for the terrified mech’s throat. 

**Author's Note:**

> Do they live? Do they die? I don't rightly know. What do you want to happen?
> 
> As always, leave ideas for other stories. Doesn't have to be SG, but I only really know TF and BP stuff.


End file.
